Examples of fluid cartridges are ink cartridges provided with integrated fluid dispensing dies. The fluid dispensing dies are provided with nozzles and actuators. The actuators can be signaled for fluid dispensing through a control circuit in a host device. When the cartridge is installed in the printer, the electrical connector pad array is connected to corresponding connector pads of the printer, so that a printer controller can signal the die circuit and the actuators, and fluid can be dispensed on a medium in accordance with input digital image data. The electrical connector pad array and the fluid dispensing die are attached to a flexible circuit. In industry, such flexible circuit can also be referred to as tab flex, or tab head assembly. The flexible circuit oftentimes consists of a flexible film, a window for the fluid dispensing die, the fluid dispensing die, electrical connector pads, and conductor lines connecting the connector pads to the actuators. It can be challenging to integrate further functionalities with the flexible circuit in a cost efficient manner.